Life Behind Violet Eyes
by WWEfanatic971
Summary: A shy and self-conscious twenty-four year old, who just finished medical school, gets the opportunity of a lifetime to be a ring announcer for the World Wrestling Federation,during 1995 .Will she find love along the way? Shawn Michaels/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Life Behind Violet Eyes_

_Chapter 1_

_April, 1995_

The calescent Idaho sun shone through Elizabeth Thomas' bedroom at the break of dawn. Elizabeth yawned and pushed a small, curly strand of raven hair behind her ear. She got out of bed, walked into her bathroom, and washed her face and brushed her teeth. As she looked into the mirror, a million thoughts raced through her mind. She had just finished medical school at Boise State University and attained everything she'd always dreamed of. Now, she was looking for a new job and a way of supporting herself, without all of her father's help. Elizabeth smiled as she thought about how much he supports her and gives her all of the love in the world. But suddenly all bits of happiness faded away and sadness engulfed her whole body. As much love as her father gives her, it could never redress the warm touch of a mother. Elizabeth's mother passed away right after she was born due to severe complications during her birth. This incident left Elizabeth emotionally scarred and it molded her into a fragile and meager little girl. Sadly, she still carried on these traits with her to adulthood. Soon Elizabeth felt a spark of hope. She reminded herself that she has a great family, a beautiful home, and overall a fantastic life. She would just have to see past the imperfections. Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom understanding that sometimes she strives so hard for perfection that she forgets that imperfection is happiness.

Elizabeth put on her silk, cerulean colored robe and walked down the narrow staircase to the kitchen. She was greeted by her two dogs, Max and Sophia. Max, a golden retriever and Sophia, a small maltese. They immediately pounced on her and licked her face. The two dogs never failed to put a smile on her face. Elizabeth started to fry bacon and eggs on the stove when she heard the phone ring.

Elizabeth picked up the phone.

"Hey sweetie," a deep voice said.

Elizabeth felt extremely delighted to hear from her father. They weren't able to spend much time together because of his hectic work schedule. Being the CEO of a huge stock company deprives him of lots of leisure time.

"Hey Dad, how's everything?"

"Wonderful, things are going great at work. I got a huge promotion and business is doing very well. But enough about me, I have great news for you!"

She was very curious to hear what was so important.

"I just had dinner last night with my old friend, Vince McMahon. He's the owner of the World Wrestling Federation. Well, I showed him a picture of you and he thought you were absolutely stunning. Also, he said that there is a new position for a ring announcer and would like to offer it to you."

Elizabeth stood, frozen with shock.

"This is an amazing opportunity, but I don't think I'm cut out for it. I don't know much about the wrestling business nor am I appealing."

"Don't put yourself down Liz. This is a chance for you to build self-confidence and the money won't hurt either. You're a beautiful and intelligent girl. I want you to see the world. Never sell yourself short."

_Never sell yourself short_

This line rang in Elizabeth's head as she thought about the infinite possibilities, if she were to take up this job.

"Thanks Dad. I'm going to take up the offer. I really hope everything works out for the best."

"Excellent, I'll call up Vince and tell him that you've agreed. Take care, Honey. I love you!"

"I love you too Dad."

After they hung up, Elizabeth felt excited, scared, content, and nervous all at once. Her stomach twisted and turned, and her heart rate sped up. She had a feeling that this was the genesis of a journey that would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Life Behind Violet Eyes_

_Chapter 2_

_Late May, 1995_

A large gust of wind rocked the hunter green leaves of the limber pine trees back and forth on the side of the highway as Elizabeth drove to her destination. She pulled her rental car into the parking lot of the American West Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. Elizabeth stepped out of the car and walked inside the entrance of the arena. As she walked down the empty main hallway, she glanced over her outfit. She had on a bright, yellow sundress with a white mini-jacket over it. To finish the outfit off was a pair of strappy sandals. Elizabeth felt extremely apprehensive and self-conscious. She was never big on makeup and wondered if Mr. McMahon would think she was plain. Elizabeth glanced over the tiny slip of paper that had the directions to Mr. McMahon's office and stopped at a big mahogany door. She lightly knocked on it and waited for a response. She felt as if her heart was going to fall out of her chest due to anticipation. The door opened and Elizabeth came face to face with a grinning Mr. McMahon.

"Hello Ms. Thomas, it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Elizabeth said politely.

Vince McMahon stuck out his hand and Elizabeth shook it warmly.

"Come on in and take a seat."

Elizabeth walked in and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm going to make this pretty short. You are expected to memorize the hometowns and weights of all the wrestlers and announce them during their entrances. Sounds pretty simple, right?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"The outfits are all inclusive and the hair and makeup team will take great care of you. You will be traveling all over the world and your schedule will sometimes get hectic. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a wide smile.

"Wonderful, all I need you to do now is sign this contract. Take your time and read it. If there are any problems, just tell me."

"Okay"

Elizabeth glanced over the contract painstakingly, looking for any problems. She was pleased to find no issues and wrote her signature on the designated line.

"Welcome to the WWF. Right now you can walk down to the catering room across the hall and get a bite to eat before the show. Then, my assistant will bring you your script."

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon," Elizabeth said sweetly.

"No problem and you can call me Vince. By the way, your eyes are captivating. I've never seen eyes the color of violet."

Elizabeth blushed from the compliment.

"Thanks!"

Elizabeth nervously walked into the catering room filled with wrestlers. She felt all of their eyes burning a hole through her. Her legs shook as she walked over to the big table with assorted foods.

Shawn Michaels sat at a round table with his four best friends: Kevin, Scott, Sean, and Hunter, also known as the "Kliq". His wrestling career was at its peak, but he still felt there was something missing in his life He just had a messy divorce with his ex-wife, Theresa. He really loved her, but she only wanted him for the fame and fortune. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes met with the most beautiful violet orbs. They were an amaranthine color with hints of blue. The woman had curly, raven hair and full pink lips. Her body was petite and she had the smoothest legs. When she caught his stare, she quickly put her head down. Shawn couldn't help but notice her low self-esteem. It was hard for him to fathom how such a naturally gorgeous woman could think of herself in that manner. Unlike the ring rats he saw on the road all the time, her face wasn't obscured with makeup and her breasts weren't spilling out her shirt. Even though he didn't know her, he wanted to make her feel beautiful.

"What are you looking are looking at?" asked Hunter.

"Uhh, nothing," Shawn lied, hoping that his friends didn't catch him staring at the mystery woman.

"Yeah right. You were staring at that girl over there," Kevin said frankly.

"Who is she?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, but she is really gorgeous. The best face I've seen in a long time," Scott said.

All the men nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back," Shawn said as he walked across the room to go talk to the woman of his interest.

Elizabeth looked up and saw the man that was staring at her walk toward her table. He had beautiful pale, blue eyes and long dirty-blonde hair that passed his shoulders. His body was toned and his muscles pushed through his shirt. He was the sexiest man she'd ever seen. Her heart pounded in her chest as he got closer. She wondered why he was coming over. Elizabeth prayed that she would not make a fool of herself.

"Hello, I'm Michael Hickenbottom, but most people call me Shawn. I just wanted to introduce myself. What brings you here?"

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Nice to meet you. I'm the new ring announcer." She stuttered due to her nervousness.

When they shook hands, both of them could not deny the spark they felt.

Shawn sat down in the plastic chair across from her. They both sat in silence waiting for the other person to start up a conversation. Shawn decided that he would break the ice.

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in Spirit Lake, Idaho and I've lived there all my life. The population is only about a thousand people, but I like it that way. I live in a small house in the countryside. I love the peacefulness and tranquility."

"What about you?" asked Elizabeth, hoping she wasn't being intrusive.

"I was born in Chandler, Arizona, but my family settled in San Antonio, after my father was stationed there by the army. I haven't left there since. It's a busy city, but I still love it."

An hour had passed and Elizabeth felt like she knew Shawn her whole life .They talked about their childhoods, families, and aspirations in life. She opened up to him about her mother's death and felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders after talking about it with him. She had never felt this relaxed around a guy before ever and it pleased her deeply. Shawn told her about life on the road and the pros and cons of working in the wrestling business. He assured her that she would be successful and accustom to the lifestyle. He flirted with her a lot and she wasn't sure how to handle it. It was a great feeling. He was sweet, charming , hard-working, and funny.

Shawn stared at Elizabeth, losing himself in her beauty as she talked about her life at home. He was instantly attracted to her physically, but he never expected her to be such an amazing person. She loved animals, nature, graduated from medical school, and one day wanted to start a family like he did. He loved how her face flushed when he flirted with her. She was too cute when she laughed shyly and her pearly, white smile could light up a room. Shawn had never met a girl like her. He groaned as he looked at the clock on the wall, realizing that it was time for him to go cut a promo.

"Elizabeth, sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to go cut a promo. It was great talking to you. I'll see you around Beautiful."

Elizabeth's face turned bright red and Shawn smirked. To Elizabeth's surprise, Shawn placed a warm kiss on the top of her hand and slowly walked away. Elizabeth sighed. She couldn't understand why such a handsome and wonderful man like Shawn Michaels would take interest in her. She could only hope that things would work out for the best.


End file.
